Crash
by StoryKnight
Summary: Donna is rushed to the hospital and the doctor refuses to tell Harvey anything under Donna's instructions. What could she be hiding from him? One-shot.


Harvey burst through the hospital doors. He was a disheveled mess: hair everywhere, expensive suit torn up and he was missing a shoe.

He went up to the receptionist and frightened her when he started yelling.

"Where is she?!"

"I'm sorry sir I don't know who-"

"I got a call that she was here and I demand to speak to someone NOW!" Harvey's breath was becoming erratic as he started to hyperventilate. _This couldn't be happening…_

"Sir, I have no problem helping you find who you are looking for but I can't help you if you don't give me a name."

He didn't know why it was so hard to speak. "Donna… Donna Paulsen. I got a call that she was rushed here and no one would tell me why."

"Are you family?"

As soon as the words left the receptionist's mouth, she regretted it. The man standing in front of her lost his mind. "AM I FAMILY?! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE FREAKING OUT LIKE THIS!" Harvey took a deep breath. "I am Harvey Specter of the law firm Pearson-Specter and trust me when I say you do NOT want me to sue you. I have no problem doing it! I'll sue you! I'll sue this hospital! Now tell me WHERE IS SHE?!"

She was shaking. Today was her first day and she never expected anything like this. She was frozen in that spot and couldn't stop staring at him. He looked like he was going to punch her.

Luckily, another woman came over to assist her. "Here Marie. Let me show you how to look it up." Marie pulled her eyes away from Harvey and watched what the older woman did. A screen came up with information on the patient. "Go ahead," the woman told her. "Tell him what it says here."

Harvey didn't have time for this. He wasn't going to be used for training purposes. Before he could say anything, Marie started talking.

"Donna Paulsen is currently in surgery. According to the files, we cannot tell you more than that by her own request. You are the only person on here that is allowed to see her. Go straight down this hallway and to the second set of elevators. Take them to the fifth floor. Tell the receptionist your there and she will inform the doctors."

Harvey didn't say anything to her. He just followed her instructions and once in the elevator, nearly broke down.

_This doesn't make sense. She was conscious enough to tell them what she wanted, but insisted that they didn't tell me anything. What could be happening that she doesn't want me to know about? _

The elevator came to a halt and he stepped out. The guy behind the counter looked at him nervously. Marie probably called to warn he was on his way up.

"I'm here for Donna Paulsen."

"Yes Mr. Specter I was expecting you. Please have a seat. She's been in surgery for nearly an hour but I do not know how long it will take. She was in rough condition when she came in."

"Can you tell me _anything_ about her condition?"

"I'm sorry sir. I can't. She specifically requested that no one is told what the problem is but a doctor will come out soon to give you an update on her condition but keep in mind he is legally not allowed to tell you what she is here for." This guy kind of reminded him of Mike. He was babbling nervously and talking so fast that most people might not have caught what he was saying.

Harvey took a seat in the waiting room. He found a spot where he can look at the doors and the receptionist. He wasn't going to miss anything that happened.

He decided he should call Mike. After all, Mike was in his office when he got the call and he ran out without telling him anything. It was the first time he checked his phone since he got the call. Five missed calls from Mike and three from Jessica. He half expected a missed call from Donna but then he remembered where he was.

The first person he called was Jessica.

"Harvey what the hell is going on you missed an appointment-"

"It's Donna."

Silence. "….what happened." Harvey told her what he knew, which wasn't much. He explained how Donna requested that no one be told why she was brought in.

"I'll call your clients and let them know you have to cancel. Did you talk to Mike yet?"

"No I was going to call him next."

"Don't worry about it. I will tell him where to meet you. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Jessica I'm fine."

"Shut up Harvey. I know you. I know how you feel about Donna, even if you don't want to admit it. Now is not the time to argue with me about this. Instead, why don't you think about what you will do when she is out of surgery? Take it easy. Mike will be there soon." She hung up before he could object.

Harvey sat for a few minutes letting her words sink in. _What did she mean? 'I know how you feel about Donna.' She's my secretary and my friend. That's all._ He went to her house sometimes or would call her when he was drunk. Did that mean anything? A lot of people made drunk calls and visits to their friends.

After all this time, he still couldn't put the pieces together. He didn't realize that Donna was the only one he contacted when drunk. Drunk Harvey wanted her company more than anything else. Drunk Harvey wanted to hold her and never let her go. He usually didn't want anything more, but he would occasionally hit on her with the hopes it would lead somewhere more. But sober Harvey didn't remember it like that. He remembered it as if he just wanted company because he hated being alone and drunk.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Mike came in and took a seat next to him. Harvey was startled when he noticed the associate sitting there, staring at him with a confused expression.

"Umm… Harvey… you're missing a shoe."

Harvey looked down. He completely forgot about it. "Oh… yeah…"

"Where is your shoe?"

He had to think for a moment. "I think as I jumped into the cab it fell off. Or it fell off when I tripped and… damn it! That was when I tore my suit…" Harvey looked at the rips. This was his favorite suit, although he would never admit out loud that he had a favorite suit.

Harvey ran his hands through his hair for the millionth time. He really didn't care how he looked. He just wanted Donna to be ok.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Mike was sending out emails on his phone and Harvey went back and forth between staring the receptionist and the doors.

Harvey nodded off. He only realized this when Mike was shaking him. "Harvey, wake up. The doctor is here."

As soon as Mike said those words, Harvey jumped out of the seat and nearly crashed into the doctor. He didn't realize how close she was.

"Mr. Specter, I am Dr. Anthony. As you have been informed, I cannot tell you why Donna is here. When she was brought in, she was in rough shape. She was in and out of consciousness. It's been a rough few hours but we think she's going to pull through. She is sleeping right now. We can't let you in until she wakes up. At most, that should be another few hours. As soon as she wakes up, we will speak to her and let you know what she says. Thank you for being so patient. Well, except with Marie. I heard what happened." She chuckled. "That girl needed a wake up call. She had such a bad attitude. Anyway, it is up to you what you want to do next. You can go home and we will call you or you can wait here."

Harvey didn't miss a beat. "I am waiting here. I will wait as long as it takes."

The doctor nodded. "In that case, it will be at least another hour or two. You guys should grab something to eat. You can bring it back to the waiting room but we don't need you passing out also. You look like you're in pretty rough shape."

Harvey nodded as the doctor walked away. She was right. Harvey could probably use something to eat. He grabbed Mike on the way out and they went to see what god awful food the hospital cafeteria had.

SUITSSUITSSUITSSUITSSUITS

Donna felt like she was floating. She was in a peaceful haze that was interrupted occasionally by a beeping sound. It was probably her phone. She didn't care. It was so peaceful that she just ignored it, but the sound didn't stop. She opened her eyes slowly.

Why did everything hurt? She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital bed. The beeping noise was her heart monitor. What happened to her? She closed her eyes and tried to think what had happened. She opened them, horrified, when she remembered the events of that day.

"Harvey! I'm going out to lunch. Thanks for paying." She took his card before he could react and winked at him on the way out.

Donna had been working hard lately. She was exhausted, more so than usual. Harvey was giving her more to do than usual and his late night drunk visits didn't help the matter. She usually sent him home but on some nights, she couldn't resist. She let him crash for the night. It was amusing to see him wake up, confused and not knowing where he was.

Donna was trying to think about what she wanted for lunch. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She really wanted to leave the office because she couldn't keep up her normal façade anymore. She was able to relax as she walked down the street. The warm Manhattan breeze blew on her face and she felt better. Her stomach was a little uneasy but she hadn't eaten all day.

She had been walking aimlessly for a few blocks and noticed she was right near this fabulous restaurant that Harvey took her to once.

The pedestrian light was blinking red. She could make it across. It turned solid red when she was about half way. She picked up the pace but suddenly she felt very lightheaded. She slowed down and noticed her breathing was very erratic. The last thing she thought before she passed out in the middle of the street was how she just wanted to have a sandwich from this restaurant.

Donna woke up to the sounds of sirens approaching. She opened her eyes and saw people standing all around her. Some of them were in tears. Everything hurt and when she tried to move, she realized she couldn't. She started panicking.

A woman approached her. "Don't worry miss. The ambulance is almost here. What's your name?"

"Do—Donna Paulsen." She could barely speak.

"Hi Donna. I'm Cindy Anthony. I'm a doctor. Listen to me. You were hit by a bus. Witnesses say you collapsed in the street and the bus tried to stop but couldn't. I just need you to remain calm, ok? If you go into shock things will take a quick turn. You are doing very well right now."

Donna was rather calm. She was in horrible pain but was calm, until she remembered something. Her eyes grew wide and she started breathing heavily. She grabbed Cindy and pulled her close to tell her something.

Cindy simply nodded. "Ok Donna. Is there anyone we should contact."

"Harvey Specter… Pearson-Specter law firm. Don't… don't tell him anything. Please. I will tell him everything later…" She felt like she was going to pass out again. "If I don't make it, tell him… everything. Tell him I…" The pain was so bad she couldn't take it and passed out.

SUITSSUITSSUITSSUITSSUITS

A nurse noticed Donna was up and called Dr. Anthony in. Donna smiled at the site of the woman. "It's you."

"Of course it's me. Who do you think operated on you? I wasn't going to abandon you. I needed to make sure you were ok. How are you feeling?"

"I feel… nice."

Cindy laughed. "Yeah that won't last much longer once the sedative completely wears off." She was suddenly very serious. "Mr. Specter is here. He's with a young man. Mike? Yeah that was his name. They have been waiting for you since you got here."

"How long ago was that?"

"The paramedics brought you in about a day ago. It took you a lot longer than we thought to wake you up. We kept him out of here, like you requested and I am so glad you are awake because he's threatening to sue everyone again. He really cares about you Donna." She grabbed Donna's hand. "We really need to talk about your injuries."

SUITSSUITSSUITSSUITSSUITS

Everything Harvey did was uncomfortable. Standing, sitting, laying down, yelling at people. Nothing seemed to work. It's been about 24 hours since Donna was brought in and she still isn't awake. Nothing was going to calm Harvey down until he knew what was going on.

Dr. Anthony came out and Harvey immediately went over to her. "Any updates?"

"She's awake Mr. Specter."

Harvey felt like a load had been lifted off his chest. She's awake… she's ok.

"How is she?"

"She wanted to talk to you herself. I'm going to warn you, she is pretty beaten up. That is all I will tell you. I just wanted to warn you before you saw her because it might be pretty shocking. You can go inside."

Mike started to walk in with him and Harvey stopped him. He could tell Mike was pissed. "Look Harvey, you can have all of the alone time you want with her but I waited here for a day and I have every right to know what is going on with her. I just want to make sure she is ok then I will leave you alone." Harvey nodded. The kid had a good point.

They walked towards Donna's room together. Mike was ahead of Harvey and saw her first. He stopped in his tracks and turned to Harvey. The man was confused. Mike put his hands on Harvey's shoulders and squeezed tight but didn't say anything. This worried Harvey.

When he saw her, Harvey understood Mike's gesture. If it wasn't for her red hair, Harvey might not have recognized her. Both of her legs were in casts as well as her right arm from her wrist to her shoulder. Her faced was bruised and cut up. Harvey started hyperventilating again. She hadn't noticed them yet so he took a step back to catch his breath.

Mike held onto his shoulders. "Hey Harvey she's ok remember? Look she's awake, I think she was even smiling at the TV. Just talk to her normally. That's all you can do for her. Don't look at her like she's helpless. It's Donna. She is the strongest woman on Earth and you need to remember to treat her as such."

Harvey nodded and took a deep breath. He walked into Donna's room alongside Mike.

She looked at them and smiled. She only smiled for a second then winced in pain.

Suddenly, she looked disappointed. "I've been here for a day and you didn't get me anything? C'mon guys. Between the two of you, I thought you could've gotten something!"

Harvey suddenly felt guilty. How did he not think to get her something?! He felt horrible.

Mike smiled. "Donna, do you think that little of us?" He pulled a gift card out of his bag for Donna's favorite place to shop. "I figured you could go when you get out. I didn't even want to try and guess what you would've wanted."

"Oh Mike you didn't have to.."

"I didn't do it. Harvey did. Do you really think I could afford that place?"

Mike gave Harvey a subtle wink. He had no idea when Mike went out and got it or how he got Harvey's credit card. Then Harvey remembered the kid is a genius. He probably has the number memorized along with Harvey's address and social security number.

It was Harvey's turn to speak. "Donna, what the hell happened?"

She took a breath and told them everything that happened. How she collapsed, how the bus hit her, and how Dr. Anthony was there to help her. That explains how she knew what Donna wanted.

"Both my legs are broken, my right arm is completely shattered. They don't know if I'll ever be able to use it again. I have a few broken ribs and a punctured lung as a result. They removed my appendix and I needed two pints of blood. I'm so sorry they didn't update you-"

Mike knew it was about to get emotional. It was time to leave them alone. "Donna, I'm so glad you're alright. I'm going to let you guys talk. I just wanted to see how you were. I will be in the waiting room. See you soon." He didn't give her the chance to tell him to stay. He smiled at her and walked out.

Harvey sat down next to her bed and held her good hand. He never wanted to let her go. "Donna, I don't understand why you didn't want me to know what was happening. I was so worried about you. They said you should've woken up hour ago and I started panicking."

"Yeah I heard you were threatening to sue. Look Harvey, there is something I need to tell you."

He froze.

"I didn't want you knowing what was happening from a doctor. I wanted to be the one to tell you. Harvey…. I'm pregnant."

Harvey Specter is never speechless and now he was. She was pregnant?

"Is… is it…"

"Yes. Harvey, you're going to be a father."

Harvey was in shock. His jaw was on the floor. Then the words hit him _You're going to be a father._ He smiled. A bigger smile than he ever had before. He wanted to pick her up and hug her.

Donna on the other hand, was the one in shock. "You're… happy?"

"Of course I am Donna! We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a… a dad! This is the best news."

Donna tried to say something but he leaned in and kissed her. It was the softest and most passionate kiss she ever experienced.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you Donna. I never want to lose you again. You, me and this child are going to be a family. We are going to do this right."

She smiled at him and echoed his words. "We are going to do this right."

Harvey couldn't contain his excitement but then he got nervous. "Is everything ok with the baby? I mean, you were hit by a freaking bus Donna."

"That was why I wanted to be the one to tell you, incase something happened. The OBGYN said that everything looks ok but we need to keep an eye on it. Luckily I'm only two months along so the baby is still very small. She wasn't affected at all by the accident."

Harvey froze. "It's a she?"

Donna smacked her palm to her head. "Oh shit Harvey I'm sorry I meant to ask if you wanted to know. They have a blood test now where they can tell the sex of the baby. Yes… it's a girl."

Harvey didn't think he could smile anymore. "I'm having a little girl. Donna, you have made this the best day of my life." He thought for a second. "Did you have any names in mind?"

"No I didn't. I was thinking about that before you came in. Can we call her Hope? After everything that's happened-"

"It's perfect Donna. We'll call her Hope. And she will be perfect." He gave her another kiss. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Mike! I have to tell someone!"

Donna is rarely surprised and she is never surprised twice in one day. She didn't think he would be so enthusiastic to tell people. She figured he would want to keep it hidden to protect his reputation.

"I know this all very sudden Harvey, but I have one last thing to ask before you go out there."

SUITSSUITSSUITSSUITSSUITS

Mike was in the waiting room like he promised. He was on the phone and Harvey thinks it was Rachel, judging by his tone. He was smiling and when he noticed Harvey, he looked confused and hung up with her.

Harvey was beaming. Mike had never seen the man smile like that. What happened in there?

"Harvey, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know but you seem so happy. It's weird."

Harvey laughed and not a fake laugh, but a genuine, that was hilarious laugh.

"Mike, Donna's pregnant!"

His stunned silence and the look on his face was something he would never forget. Now he understood how he looked and why Donna thought it was so funny.

"She's… pregnant?"

"I'm going to be a dad Mike!"

Mike was in even more shock, if that was possible. "It's yours?! How? When?!" He had so many questions.

"It doesn't matter how or when. All that matters is that we are going to have a little girl named Hope and she will be perfect because she is Donna's daughter."

"Harvey this is amazing! Congratulations!"

"That's not all Mike. Donna had an idea and I am completely onboard with it. Mike, will you be Hope's godfather?"

Before Mike could control himself, he felt the tears forming in his eyes. Harvey wanted him to be the godfather of his child? He pulled Harvey into a hug and was a little surprised when Harvey hugged him back.

"Harvey… Of course I will."

SUITSSUITSSUITSSUITSSUITS

What started as a horrible day filled with uncertainty turned out to be the best one of their lives.

Donna had a long way to go on the road to recovery. She eventually regained almost full use of her arm, with the exception of two fingers. After months of physical therapy, she returned to work for about a week before going into early labor. Harvey carried her into a cab and rushed her to the hospital. Mike met them there and was in the delivery room as Donna delivered a beautiful baby girl named Hope Jessica Specter. After everything Jessica Pearson did for them, it only felt right to name their child after her. Jessica paid for all of the hospital expenses and physical therapy and gave Harvey off whenever he needed it. If a client fought with her, she had no problem telling them that she would no longer represent them if family wasn't important. This earned Pearson-Specter a reputation for being family friendly and they were booming with clients. They had to start turning people away.

Harvey proposed to Donna that first night in the hospital and she happily accepted. As soon as he told Mike, Mike went online and became ordained. Donna was going to be in the hospital for an indefinite amount of time so Mike officiated the ceremony in the hospital chapel. Once Donna healed and Hope was born, they had a beautiful reception with all of their friends and family. It was the third best day of Harvey's life, next to finding out he was going to be a dad and the birth of his daughter.

Mike didn't realize how much he would be impacted by Donna's accident. After he lost his grandmother, he had no family. As soon as Harvey asked him to be their child's godfather, he hugged the man because he knew that he finally had a family. He was honored when they agreed to let him officiate the wedding. He had never been a part of something so beautiful. Even though he passed out from the site of Donna giving birth, he was happy to be a part of it.

Donna, Harvey and Hope live in a beautiful apartment outside of Central Park. They leave their work at work and focus all of their attention on their two year old. Harvey never thought his life would change like this in such a short period of time, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
